


Valentine’s Day

by Flyingintospace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Auston plans Valentine’s Day.





	Valentine’s Day

Auston wasn’t great at remembering important dates. Or planning romantic events. Or really remembering to ever get anything for his dates on Valentine’s Day, when he did indeed remember the day.

Luckily Mitch was always on top of all of those kinds of things and seemed to find his cluelessness adorable.

But this year...this year Auston had wanted to do something special for Mitch. Something that would blow him away. And he wanted to keep it secret. Which of course proved to be the hardest thing of all.

Because normally if one of them had a question about romance they went to Mitch.

While keeping his plans a secret and trying to stop Mitch from planning something himself, Auston had never turned down so many ideas in his life.

And so he had enlisted the entire team to help him.

With the team distracting Mitch, Auston had thrown himself fully into planning the most romantic Valentines that he could. He went out and found a bouquet of blue and white roses, went out and bought a new suit, one that Mitch hadn’t seen a thousand times before, because Mitch would notice such a detail. He made reservations at Mitch’s favourite restaurant far in advance so they didn’t end up eating at somewhere like McDonalds. He had even hired a limo to pick them up from Mitch’s place.

So finally Valentine’s Day arrived.

They had the day off and Auston stressed the whole day.

He was trying to avoid Mitch, until it was late afternoon and he realized that he hadn’t actually heard from Mitch.

Nothing...

Not a text.

Nothing...

Which of course made him stress even more.

He had been so busy trying to avoid Mitch that what if he had pushed him away more then he had thought? Which had sent him into a panic and he found himself speeding towards Mitch’s place.

The flowers and candy, Skittles cause he knew Mitch, were on the seat beside him and as he pulled up in front of Mitch’s building he gave them a look. He turned away, opening his door and then hesitated again and reached back and grabbed them. Maybe he could use them to apologize?

He headed inside, nodding to the doorman, who didn’t look surprised to see him and into the elevator which whisked him away toward Mitch’s floor.

But then he was standing in front of Mitch’s door.

Not sure what to do now.

Finally, deciding he needed to man up he reached out and knocked sharply on Mitch’s door.

And nothing.

It occurred to Auston that maybe he wasn’t home. It wasn’t like he had talked to him to find out if he had plans. But not ready to give up he reached out and knocked again and again and again.

And then he remembered he had a key.

With a nod, to himself, because there was no one else here, he dug in his pocket for keys, finally getting a hold of them and the door opened.

“Mitchy!” Auston said surprised dropping his keys.

And then he realized that Mitch looked awful as he stood there in his pyjamas with a blanket draped around him.

“Matts...what are you...what time...” Mitch caught sight of the flowers. “Oh no, I ruined your surprise didn’t I?”

“Wait...what?” Auston asked. “Are you all right?”

“No,” Mitch said, with a small whimper and he waved a bit on his feet.

Which kicked Auston into protective mode, hurrying Mitch back into his apartment and onto the couch where he had obviously came from.

Mitch didn’t protest, letting Auston tuck him back into the blankets on the couch.

“I was hoping I’d feel better tonight,” Mitch muttered. “I was going to be ready but I must of fell asleep.”

“How did you know?” Auston asked, cleaning up the Kleenex’s that were scattered everywhere.

“You entrusted our teammates with your secret,” Mitch was burrowing deeper into the blankets. “They squealed after a day. Plus you’ve been all secretive for the last month.”

Auston supposed that he really should have known better.

“You need anything?” Auston asked.

“Just give me a couple minutes and I’ll be good to go,” Mitch said, even though his eyes were almost completely closed.

Auston huffed, “Sure Mitchy,” They weren’t going anywhere tonight. Auston pulled his phone out to cancel their reservations and order some soup for Mitch for supper. There was no way that he was going to subject Mitch to his cooking. He found a vase for the roses, setting them on the coffee table and turned on the electric fireplace. And then settled into one of the arm chairs to what for the food and to keep an eye on Mitch while he plotted revenge on whoever had given his secret away.


End file.
